epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/The Battle of the Avatar. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 3 Finale
Over a year after the premiere of this season, it has finally come to a close. Hello and welcome back to the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, a series with lots of writers and even more hiatuses. But today, we have the finale of the season, a huge battle featuring loads of guest writers. The airbender and avatar, Aang, goes on his quest to learn from -- and defeat -- the greatest "benders" of the elements. The original idea for this battle was something rather different; originally there was no storyline to the battle, and there were some different characters altogether, including John Egbert from Homestuck and Percy Jackson. The battle has now been changed to where all of the characters that Aang are battling originate from anime, which serves as a joke since Avatar: The Last Airbender is widely noted for mimicking certain aspects of anime but is largely agreed upon that it is not one itself. Credit goes to Wonder for coming up with this idea that I ultimately went with in the end. Speaking of Wonder, now it is time that I credit all of the other writers for this battle. Wonder, Trixter, and Metal all wrote for the rappers that oppose Aang in the battle, while Avatar and myself split the writing for Aang. Obviously, a battle with the "Avatar" should have a guy writing for it whose name is "Avatar". Thanks for all the help guys, couldn't have done without you! Earlier in the production for this battle, Drakan and Legion wrote for Percy Jackson, and Wonder originally wrote for John Egbert. Both of these characters were ultimately scrapped, but I still want to thank their writers for the work they put into the original version. Sorry about changing the battle on you guys. :( That about does it for all the information about this battle. I'm just happy that I am finally done with this season. Season Four is set to premiere... sometime. Details coming soon. Maybe in May, or something like that? Now that that is all said and done, enjoy the finale! I need a drink. Cast Brian Walters as Aang Timothy DeLaGhetto as ??? (voice) MC Jin as ??? KRNFX as ??? Beat Introduction open into a glacial land; the ground is made of ice and covered in snow, frigid waters nearby splash onto the surface. In a small body of water wades a large iceberg, one with several large cracks in it. As the water continues splashing, the iceberg begins falling apart. As it does so, a figure within appears, illuminated by a light of an unknown origin. Completely fallen apart, the figure is revealed to be...* 'Aang: (0:10)' I have finally returned; the last airbender has become the next Avatar Now I have to learn from the best so I can put an end to this war I shall travel great lengths, meet masters with great strengths Have them teach me their great ways, beat them and make waves I must stop the Fire Nation; I can’t stand them, like cabbage But the world still needs me, I’ll make their power vanish So I must learn to bend water first, this should go swimmingly My first opponent to master is -- oh you gotta be kidding me Aang steps onto the icy surface, he is stopped when an odd creature lunges out of the icy waters and stands before him. His first opponent, representing the waterbenders, is...* 'Squirtle: (0:37)' Squirt-Squirtle! Just like your live-action movie, I'll be putting you to shame! When I put on my sunglasses, man, you just know I'll be throwing shade! Literally spitting cool flow, I'll one-hit K.O you with the coldest of Hydro Pumps. The leader of the Squirtle Squad is taking down a poor orphaned monk. I'm fighting against fires, while you couldn't even kill Fire Lord Ozai! You're just a cartoon Gandhi whose show is entire bore, oh my! I'm sure that you’re too scared to flow against me in this fight, When I leave your bad fanbase broken in half like it was the Great Divide! 'Aang: (0:58)' A wild reptile appeared? This guy actually expects himself to do well? If you think you’re coming in first, I’ll hit you with your own blue shell How about you leave me to the ice breakers? That verse barely made a splash! You should join the Fire Nation; both of you are good at leaving Ash If you wanna go to war, turtle, I suggest that you hit the gym ‘Cause when you go against me, it’s either sink or swim I’ll discard you for a pack of better cards; you’re getting traded Cheer up, you won’t hear it coming when I leave you like Squirtle is defeated, a sandstorm makes it way onto the scene, an unknown figure stepping out of it and making their way towards Aang. His next opponent, representing the earthbenders, is…* 'Gaara: (1:28)' As the former host of Shukaku, expect me to shoot Tailed Beast Bombs on the mic. Been through it all; loneliness, death, watching Korra, I know what true Pain is like. Your head arrow reflects how I look at you, you're hardly a genin to the Kazekage, Since you enjoy ripping off anime so much, feel free to take note of what I say. I'll unleash a Suna tsunami on a pseudo Shonen, that will certainly kill Because you're not the first person I've crushed that looked terminally ill Ask any of my victims, you don't want to battle me when I bring my sand along Gaara just tarnished this Avatard far worse than M. Night Shyamalan 'Aang: (1:49)' You’ll be the first person I’ve beat that looks like a raccoon I’ll end your berth prematurely. Sorry, was that too soon? If the pain is too much, try a cactus or two I hear the stuff’s the quenchiest, Gaara Sabaku That sand of yours looks pretty useful to stop some fast attacks But that has to get scratchy when it gets stuck up in your crack (Hahaha!) You’re not that scary. I’ve seen way worse from Toph And nice eyebrows. Did you get your mom to tear them off? after Aang finishes his verse, a fireball is launched at him. Aang turns to its direction of origin to find that his final opponent, representing the firebenders, is...* 'Natsu Dragneel: (2:20)' You established peace, you’ve made several impacts But that’ll E.N.D when the one man Fire Nation attacks An Eclipse couldn’t weaken my paci-fists hitting your face I’ve seen a stronger Avatar as a cripple in outer space I’m the third Dragon God you’ll awe from intimidation My guild has more power than all four of the nations Igneel taught me history repeats itself, say your prayer Because I’ll finish the job as the Last Airbender Slayer 'Aang: (2:40)' Natsu fast there, you gotta watch out for yourself I’ve been messing up firebenders since I was twelve And I shouldn’t comment, but you should’ve waited for the comet Cause when I ignite my flames, not even Ozai can stop it Getting motion sick? Wow, it’s a marvel you’re a Mage How are you so Happy with all the evil your brother waged? Don’t drag this one out. Neel and show your piety Because within me lives the spirit of an infinite deity! besting all of his opponents representing their individual element bending powers, Aang goes into his Avatar State to finish the battle.* 'Aang: (3:02)' With the infinite wisdom brought by the Avatar State I possess power that lays lords and conquerors to waste Your destiny was sealed when you gambled your life Now you and the others must pay the ultimate price WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HEROES AND VILLAINS! Who won? Aang The Elements Who won? Aang Squirtle Gaara Natsu Dragneel Hints: Decoded Periodical table of elements: Each rapper has the power to bend the elements of air, water, earth, and fire. Ash Ketchum: Ash once was the trainer of the Squirtle used in the battle. Gaea: Gaea was an early Greek goddess, who "represented the Earth and was worshipped as the universal mother". Mr. Burns: Burns are often caused by fire. Squirt gun: Squirt gun. Squirt-le. Season Three Category:Blog posts